The lead-cooled fast reactor is one of six Generation IV nuclear systems selected by the Department of Energy for development. Design features that provide for near autonomous operation of the reactor also enhance safety and reduce costs, both Gen-IV goals. This invention relates to control and safety systems for near autonomous operation which exploit inherent feedback mechanisms to regulate power during both load change and upsets so that temperatures remain within safe limits with minimal need for active control system action. By way of definition, increasing autonomy is marked by a decreasing number of actuators and a migration of these actuators toward the balance of plant.
The reactor design studied in this work originally appeared as the Secure Transportable and Autonomous Reactor-Liquid Metal (STAR-LM) concept proposed under the Nuclear Energy Research Initiative (NERI). The plant equipment is described in B. W. Spencer, “An Advanced Modular HLMC Reactor Concept Featuring Economy, Safety, and Proliferation Resistance,” Proceedings of the 8th International Conference on Nuclear Engineering, Apr. 2-6, 2000, Baltimore, Md. The primary features are a natural circulating primary system and an ultra-long life reactor core. The core lattice has a large coolant fraction resulting in a low pressure drop which enhances natural circulation. A combination of reduced power density and internal conversion allow for a core life of 10-15 years. These and other objects, aspects, and advantages of the present disclosure will become better understood with reference to the accompanying description and claims.